1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display module configured to improve transmission and reception performance of an electronic device, and a method of manufacturing the display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic communication industries, electronic devices (for example, a mobile terminal, an electronic organizer, a display device, and so on) are becoming important for information transfer.
Generally, an electronic device includes a transmission and reception apparatus in order to ensure transmission and reception performance. Recently, with development of technologies, the transmission and reception apparatus is reduced in size, slimmed, and simplified.
In order to implement such a transmission and reception apparatus, an In-Mold Antenna (IMA), a Laser Direct Structuring (LDS) method, or a method of making grooves in a substrate, plating the grooves with a metal, and disposing the resultant substrate on the rear surface of an electronic device is used.